


Ink Stained

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara finds out Lee has a seekrit tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Stained

Kara pushed the door to the head open and was hit by a warm rush of steam. The air was heavy with humidity—almost comforting—only a single shower stall ran at this hour. Most pilots were either asleep, or stuck on the crappiest CAP shift of them all. She should be counting herself lucky.

Truthfully, she needed to be asleep right now, too. She had the next shift, but she was too wired to catch any shuteye. She’d figured a hot shower just might be what she needed to kill the nervous edge—seemed like she wasn’t the only one with the idea. It felt like everyone was going just a little bit nuts right now; then again, the world just ended. Who could blame them?

Kara stripped off her tanks as she headed towards the showers; but before she could reach an empty stall, something caught her eye.

She’d seen Lee naked before—she’d seen _everyone_ naked before. Nudity just happened on a battlestar, and you got used to it fast because that’s just the way it was. Kara was confident that she’d seen just about every inch of every pilot on _Galactica_, so the fact that she hadn’t seen this before had her wondering if she needed her eyes checked.

“Check it out,” she said, too loud to really just be musing to herself, but loud enough to be heard over the sound of rushing water. Lee spun around in the shower stall. Kara just grinned as she took in the way the spray left rivulets running over the cut edges of his muscles. (So much for taking the edge off, she thought.)

“What?” he asked, twisting back around to try to preserve _some_ modesty, but not before she caught a glimpse of red rising in his face.

“When’d you get ink, Apollo?”

“Keep your eyes to yourself, Starbuck,” he muttered sounding almost flustered as he stared at the wall of the stall.

“Seriously, you don’t exactly strike me as the kind of guy who’d get a hurts-so-good rush from slowly getting wounded over the course of an hour.”

“And you’d know all about that.” He shook his head, sighing a little. He murmured something she couldn’t quite catch.

“You trying to say something?”

“I got it in college, alright?” he said, “It was the night before graduation, I was celebrating with some friends… I don’t really remember the night before graduation.”

Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe she was losing her mind a little bit, but she found herself moving. Lee apparently didn’t hear her approaching until she was in the shower stall with him.

“What the frak are you doing, lieutenant!?” His hands flew down to cover his more… private areas. Gods, such a prude.

“Just trying to get a better look.” She rolled her eyes as she bent down to get a closer glimpse of the dark lines twisting around each other as they took the form of a stylized snake. She doubted he knew how appropriate that was. He may not have remembered getting it but the art was good, solid, clean. She traced her finger over the stained skin.

“Kara,” he groaned. She glanced up at him, his face entirely flushed now, and—try as he might to hide it—she could see that he was very, _very_ aroused.

A grin tugged at Kara’s lips. “Nice snake.”

Frak, how the hell had she managed to get herself into this situation? Two people in the showers, alone in the middle of the night? It sounded like the premise to a shitty porno, but she couldn’t argue with the fact that she was half-dressed and kneeling between Lee’s legs. The word _want_ didn’t even begin to cover it, Lee was off-limits, always had been.

But then her lips were on his inner thigh, tracing the lines of ink with her tongue. She closed her mouth over the scarred, sensitive skin, suckling hard. It was something she’d always loved—turned out, so did Lee. She could hear him let out a gasp.

When his hands touched her head, though, it wasn’t to push her away. His fingers didn’t tangle in her hair, but he just kept them there, staring down at her, his breathing heavy.

Keeping one hand tracing the tattooed skin, she gripped his shaft firmly with the other and his hips jumped at the contact. Kara dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock before taking him into her mouth. Lee threaded his fingers through her hair, able to do little more than pant and moan as she bobbed her head, letting him slip in and out through her lips. He’d been waiting for this, wanting this—it occurred to her that the times she’d heard him jerking off in the not-so-privacy of his rack, he’d probably been thinking about her, like this. She liked the thought of that.

She could feel his thighs trembling, until he finally tugged gently and she sat back. “Now. Gods, Kara, need you now,” he said, gasping for enough air to say the words. Smirking, she rose to her feet.

They stood, inches apart, for a moment, Lee’s hands hovering almost uncertain as to where to touch her. Finally, they settled for peeling her wet bra off. It fell to the floor with a wet slap. His fingers went for sweatpants—grabbing her hips as he turned her around, pressing her up against the wall of the stall—before pushing them down her thighs.

She didn’t have to ask what he was doing. She knew. Lee’s mouth sealed hard over the tattoo at the back of her neck, nipping and sucking as she’d done to him. The heat of his mouth, the scrape of his tongue against the sensitive skin sent electric shivers through her. He caught on quick, she thought as she felt his knee nudging her thighs apart, his cock sliding against her skin.

And then he was inside her, filling her, sliding in in one swift stroke, and she couldn’t help from crying out what was very likely his name. Their bodies rocked against each other in a rhythm that was too much—too quick, too hard, too wrong, but just on the right side of hurts so good—and had her coming in just minutes, white, hot pleasure coursing through her as her body clenched tight around him. A few more thrusts, and he was coming too, shuddering and jerking against her, sighing out her name against the back of her neck.

They didn’t kiss, but the taste of him still lingered in her mouth.

She stepped out of the stall and went to get her towel. As she dried off and wrapped it around herself, she looked back to Lee who was scrubbing himself furiously to get clean before the hot water ran out. She was used to a quick frak, but somehow she found herself at a loss for what to do at this moment. “Lee.”

He turned back to her, eyes wide with an expression she couldn’t quite place. “Yeah?”

“The snake, it suits you. It’s one of the symbols of Apollo.” She tugged the towel tighter around herself, scooping up the sopping pile of her clothes, wringing them out.

“Thanks.” Something in Lee’s expression faltered. She didn’t know what he’d been expecting to hear but it obviously wasn’t that.

“It’ll make a better story than ‘I drank way too much and woke up with a tattoo.’”

Lee turned off the water, reaching for his towel and wrapping it around his waist. “I guess I never really thought about it. You’re really into this whole tattoo thing.” Lee’s gaze flicked down to the ancient text tattooed across the top of her forearm.

“They’re art.” Two words, but they left her feeling more naked than she had felt just minutes ago. It seemed like a fair trade though.

The corner of Lee’s mouth flicked up into a smile, looking at her like he’d never actually looked at her before. “All of yours, they have stories? Ever going to tell me?”

“Maybe,” she said after a pause. She headed for the hatch, but paused at the door. She could leave now, never look back, wake up in the morning like nothing had happened. But it had. She had no frakking clue what it was, what she could give him, but the truth was she'd been wanting it just as much as he had. “After you find the rest of them.”


End file.
